Tuck Everlasting
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Marissa Black is traveling through Treegap with her family when they stop to visit the Fosters. When Winnie Foster runs off into the woods Marissa follows. After meeting Jesse (and Miles) how will Marissa's stay with the Tuck family affect not only her but the eldest Tuck son?


**A/N: I just recently watched Tuck Everlasting (it was on Hulu, and because I was too lazy to dig it out of my DVD collection) and then thought** _ **"Hey, wonder if there is anything on FanFiction or AO3?"**_ **And after searching both sites I've come to the conclusion that there are far too few stories for this movie/book. Don't ask me what the differences are between the book or the movie, it has been many, many moons since i've read the book and it's been probably half that time since i watched the movie before tonight. But, nonetheless, here is a M-Rated Tuck Everlasting (because why would it be anything less than M?). As always please read, review, and enjoy! ~Kat**

 **Also! There is a poll on my profile that is about this particular story. You will get to decide if it is going to be all one chapter, 2-3 chapter, or many many chapter (more than three). Please go and vote. Here is the first part/chapter. If you decide on more than one chapter I will continue to post as such. Until then! Ta! ~Kat**

* * *

Winnie Foster stood in her front yard staring out across the fence and into the woods. She longed for the day that she could walk out of her gate unchaperoned and unguarded.

"Winifred! Winifred Foster! Come inside this instance! You are getting filthy!" shouted Winnie's mother.

Winnie sighed and stood up from the ground. Her father had friends coming to visit. According to her mother they had a young girl of their own not much older then WInnie.

"Come, it is time to practice your piano lessons," said her mother.

Winnie sighed again before sitting down at the piano and starting to play. He mother bustled about, if you could call it that. She was waiting for the guests to arrive. They were to spend one week with them before moving on to their destination. It was someone that her father had known at school as a young man. Winnie could not remember their name.

* * *

"I just cannot believe you!" said Winnie's mother as they entered the house. "To just run around like, like, oh, I don't know what!"

"Dear," said Mr. Foster.

Both women turned to see Mr. Foster standing with another gentleman, a older woman, and a younger woman.

"I would like you to meet Ephram Black," said Mr. Foster. "This is my wife and my daughter Winifred, who seems to be out of sorts."

"I'll be back in a moment," Winnie said, excusing herself before disappearing up the stairs.

"Uh, right then, let us go into the parlour, shall we?" said Mr. Foster ushering everyone into another room.

"Dinner should be ready shortly," said Mrs. Foster. "It shouldn't be long now," she said looking at the clock.

* * *

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" said the young woman walking out onto the porch.

Winnie was in the yard with a jar in one hand trying to catch the fireflies.

"What do you mean?" asked Winnie. "Odd how?"

"Well, this afternoon when you got home, you looked as if you'd been running about," she said. "Very uncommon for a young woman of your stature."

"Yes, well…" said Winnie. "What is your name again?"

"Marissa," she said walking down the steps. "And this is a very childish thing you are doing, as well," she said taking the jar from Winnie.

"You're not much older then I," said Winnie.

"You are right," said Marissa, "But I am also to be wed when we return home at the end of the summer. I have no time for childish things anymore."

Winnie shrugged her shoulders and tried to catch the fireflies again.

"You'll never catch one that way," said a voice.

Both girls, startled, turned to see a man in a yellow suit standing on the other side of the fence.

"Do you know about catching fireflies?" asked WInnie walking over to the fence.

"Afraid not. Never tried," replied the man. "I prefer...bigger game. Though I suppose the strategy is much the same."

"Strategy?" asked Winnie.

"One must never announce one's presence to the prey. One must become part of the scenery, invisible, almost disappear," he said inching closer to the fence. "And be patient until the exact, right moment arrives," he said snatching a firefly out of the air. "Take a prisoner. For you?" he said offering the bug.

"No, thank you," replied Winnie.

"Quite right. A girl your age should find trapping suiters more interesting than trapping insects, anyway, like your friend there," said the man. Have you lived here long"

"Forever, why do you ask?" questioned Winnie.

"I'm...looking for some old friends who live hereabouts," said the man.

Marissa turned when she heard footsteps behind her. She saw it was Mrs. Foster walking down the drive towards them.

"Winifred! WHo is that you are talking to?" she asked.

"I dont know, he hasn't given me his name," she replied.

"Good evening, Madam. Please forgive my intrusion," said the man removing his hat. "This young lady tells me you've lived here forever. I thought you might know a certain family that goes by the name of…"

"I hardly know everyone, nor do I want to," said Mrs. Foster, cutting the man off. "And I don't stand outside discussing such a thing with...strangers."

"Then I beg your pardon," said the man. "Good evening young lady, Miss. Madam," he said before walking away whistling a tune.

"Girls," said Mrs. Foster taking Winnie by the arm and walking back to the house. "This is why I worry about you, dont have the sense not to talk to a man like that. And, you, Marissa should know better at your age, with your schooling."

"Yes, Mrs. Foster," said Marissa following them up the front steps and into the house.

"To bed, both of you," said Mrs. Foster once they were in the house.

* * *

"Winifred, I would like to speak with you in the parlour," said her mother as she came down the stairs. "You as well, Marissa."

Marissa nodded her head and followed them into the room. Her parents had gone out for the day to acquaint themselves with the town of Treegap. Marissa placed herself in one the chairs near the piano while Winie sat in the other one. Both of her parents were on the settee across from them.

"A proper education gaines one entree into society," began Mrs. Foster.

"Your mother and I have given this a great deal of thought," added her father.

"Middlehouse Academy for Girls in Pittsfield has a excellent reputation," said her mother.

"MIddlehouse? But that's a terrible place, everyone says so," said Winnie. "It's like a jail."

"Nonsense. Girls emerge from there as refined young ladies well versed in etiquette and manners, both of which you are sorely lacking," said Mrs. Foster. "Just ask Marissa. She has finished her last year there and is already on her way to getting married."

Winnie looked over at Marissa who had a smile plastered on her face. As much as Marissa hated her time at Middlehouse she did get the schooling that Winnie's mother was talking about. WHile it was a horrible place it still did the job it was intended to.

"I don't want to be one of those girls," said WInnie.

"Which is precisely why you must go," replied her mother. "I cannot let your unbridled nature ruin your chances for a respectable future."

"Winifred, I'm sorry, but we have to do what is best for you," said her father.

Winnie sat there a moment, looking between her parents and Marissa. "I won't do it. I'm not like those girls. I won't go!" she shouted before jumping up and running from the room.

"Winifred!" shouted her mother, standing from the settee.

"WInnie!" shouted Marissa taking off after the girl.

Marissa caught up to her at the fence around the property. Winnie turned to see Mariss walking up to her.

"I won't go, and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind," said Winnie before taking off, out through the gate and into the woods across the road.

"WInnie!" shouted Marissa.

She turned back to the house, considering getting Winnie's parents, but turned, instead, back to the woods and took off after the young girl.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. I should be done with the rest of the story soon. Please go to my profile and vote in my poll! Don't forget to review as well!**


End file.
